The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus which assists in hanging and achieving alignment among several items. Consider a challenge to a decorator of hanging four framed items of identical size on a common wall. Assume for purposes of discussion that they should be hung in two rows of two. It could just as easily be a single row of four items evenly spaced. While attractive to the eye, it is difficult to achieve with the accuracy so that visual observation, even by indifferent observers, may show that the hanged items are somehow out of order. To get the items in order, it is necessary to hang them precisely. This chore can be tedious because it is very difficult to achieve using a simple yardstick or tape measure. With a tape measure, the location of one item can be determined with respect to a corner wall and the ceiling line. The first item is typically hung and the second item is then referenced to the first. This requires measurements to be taken, placing a nail in the wall (or perhaps a mounting bracket for framed items), and the added framed items are then referenced to the first. Even when the measurements are taken with some care and precision, the group of four identical framed items may not really have the look desired; that can be visually detected even with the variance of only about 1/8th of an inch. Even worse, measurements made by the decorator when standing right next to the framed items can seem right, but when that person steps away from the wall, even angular misalignments of a modest amount can be seen. Even worse, misalignments are often encountered because the references used in the measurements (typically the corner intersection with an adjacent wall) are off. Accordingly, the present apparatus and the method disclosed herein enable more accurate hanging so that the desired appearance is achieved.
When hanging framed items, a reference is established normally using one corner of the room. When that is the reference, the installer will not normally go to any effort to determine if the corner intersection of the two walls is vertical. Most often, it is not. If a first row is hung and then a second row either above or below, they may both be located precisely a measured distance from the corner intersection but still not be vertically aligned. That error can be visually observed in many instances. The equipment of the present disclosure enables precise hanging, and especially enables floating references to be used. For instance, a single framed item can simply be placed on the wall and other framed items are hung in relation to the first. That approach is highly successful with this apparatus. Even to the most careful observer thereafter, the appearance is more ordered and not susceptible so readily to angular misalignment and the like. Careful measurements enabled by the present apparatus are successfully implemented. Alignment from one to the next to the next to the next is achieved. Careful positioning continues around the room should that be desired. The overall appearance and speed of installation is notable. It is especially useful in that the conclusion of the matter is placing a nail in the wall. The present apparatus especially enables quick and easy nailing at the desired location. More than simply marking a spot on the wall with a pencil, the present apparatus guides a nail placed in the wall and is preferably even used as an alignment fixture so that the nail is started properly into the wall. Both for the amateur and professional, this can be of notable assistance.
The device of the present disclosure is a bubble level, there being at least two arranged at 90.degree. so that two level dimensions can be determined. In addition, the bubble levels are supported on a housing having an elongate included slot so that a metal ruler can be inserted in the slot. The metal ruler can have any convenient length such as 100 cm or 36" (obviously depending on the units of measure desired). The ruler inserts through the housing and is able to slide in the housing with controllable friction. This is sufficient to hold the ruler so that it doesn't slide too loosely. Moreover, the ruler is provided with nail set holes located in it at spaced locations differing by arbitrary measurements. The housing supports bubble levels at two dimension as noted, thereby enabling the user to level both the housing and the ruler in two different dimensions. A method of use is also set forth.